Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow
'Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow '(昨日、今日、明日 Kinō, Kyō, Ashita) is the first group song sung by the voice actresses of the Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Cures. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Yesterday Today Tomorrow Mirai ga tenkai suru ni kagayaku Wachawacha wakuwaku kirakira utsukushiku yasashiku tsuyoku Mirai no kagayaki node akiramenai darou Sore ga hoji shite iru ka shiranai ga, mada yuku yo Wachawacha wakuwaku kirakira utsukushiku yasashiku tsuyoku Min'na ga tokubetsu aru koto shitte iru Watashi no mokuhyō no saigo ni tassuru to, atarashī mono wo hajimeyou Nikkō ga watashi no kao wo terasu to mezame Yesterday Today Tomorrow Kono mikkakan wa watashi no ichibu de Mirai ga hodoku no yō kirakira Wachawacha wakuwaku kirakira utsukushiku yasashiku tsuyoku On'nanoko ikimashou! Ganbaru yo! Yukkurina mono de sagyō yō ni, sore wa daijōbu yo! Wachawacha wakuwaku kirakira utsukushiku yasashiku tsuyoku Min'na ga ai wo komete mizukara no unmei wo kaki koto ga dekiru Yukkuri kono unmei ni mukatte doryoku Gekkō ga watashi no kao wo terasu to yasumi Wachawacha wakuwaku kirakira utsukushiku yasashiku tsuyoku Mirai no kagayaki node akiramenai darou Sore ga hoji shite iru ka shiranai ga, mada yuku yo Wachawacha wakuwaku kirakira utsukushiku yasashiku tsuyoku Min'na ga tokubetsu aru koto shitte iru Watashi no mokuhyō no saigo ni tassuru to, atarashī mono wo hajimeyou Nikkō ga watashi no kao wo terasu to mezame |-|Kanji= Yesterday私から追い返す私の過去 今日始めようと信じている Today取り消すも始めません日がである でも、明日始まる Tomorrow歓迎できる新しい日で みんなが今ここにある この三日間は私の一部で 未来が展開するに輝く ワチャワチャ・ワクワク・キラキラ・美しく・やさしく・つよく 未来の輝きのであきらめないだろう それが保持しているか知らないが、まだ行くよ ワチャワチャ・ワクワク・キラキラ・美しく・やさしく・つよく みんなが特別あること知っている 私の目標の最後に達すると、新しいものを始めよう 日光が私の顔を照らすと目覚め Yesterdayもはや確かに私の今日ではない まだ明るく輝くできる Today私のためにサプライズがたくさんある あるものは良い、あるものは悪い Tomorrowいつも私のために謎なるだろう それでも照るだよ この三日間は私の一部で 未来が解くのようキラキラ ワチャワチャ・ワクワク・キラキラ・美しく・やさしく・つよく 女の子行きましょう！頑張るよ！ ゆっくりなもので作業ように、それは大丈夫よ！ ワチャワチャ・ワクワク・キラキラ・美しく・やさしく・つよく みんなが愛を込めて自らの運命を書きことができる ゆっくりこの運命に向かって努力 月光が私の顔を照らすと休み ワチャワチャ・ワクワク・キラキラ・美しく・やさしく・つよく 未来の輝きのであきらめないだろう それが保持しているか知らないが、まだ行くよ ワチャワチャ・ワクワク・キラキラ・美しく・やさしく・つよく みんなが特別あること知っている 私の目標の最後に達すると、新しいものを始めよう 日光が私の顔を照らすと目覚め |-| English= Yesterday is my past which I will turn away from I believe I'll start today Today is a day that I cannot undo nor start again But I will start tomorrow Tomorrow is a brand new day that I can welcome Everybody is here now These three days are part of me Twinkling as the future unfolds Fighting, exciting, sparkling, beautiful, gentle, strong I will never give up because the future sparkles I don't know what it holds but I'm still going Fighting, exciting, sparkling, beautiful, gentle, strong Everybody knows that they are special As I reach the end of my goal I'll start a new one The sunlight hits my face, and I wake Yesterday is certainly no longer my today I can still shine bright Today has a lot of surprises for me Some are good, some bad Tomorrow is always going to be a mystery for me But still I'll shine These three days are part of me Sparkling as the future unravels Fighting, exciting, sparkling, beautiful, gentle, strong Let's go girls! And give it our all As I work on things slow it'll be fine Fighting, exciting, sparkling, beautiful, gentle, strong Everybody can write their own destiny with love We'll slowly work towards these fates The moonlight hits my face, and I rest Fighting, exciting, sparkling, beautiful, gentle, strong I will never give up because the future sparkles I don't know what it holds but I'm still going Fighting, exciting, sparkling, beautiful, gentle, strong Everybody knows that they are special As I reach the end of my goal I'll start a new one The sunlight hits my face, and I wake Video Category:Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Category:Character Songs Category:Group Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures